


introducing: folkful's shit tier art (this time actually functioning)

by folkful



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Original Work
Genre: attempts were made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkful/pseuds/folkful
Summary: Probably not that interesting but I want to get past my fear of posting art online, so I'm throwing it out into the void
Comments: 24
Kudos: 19





	introducing: folkful's shit tier art (this time actually functioning)

**Author's Note:**

> So yeet this is what Vira and Joar look like
> 
> I'm tired as shit, and I don't have any fancy digital art stuff so I made this on my tiny phone screen using my index finger as a pen, if it looks like trash that's why  
> I have an irrational (but rational) fear of showing my art to people because humans are bitches so eh, if this takes a turn I'm gonna delete it
> 
> Edit: ao3 is a bitch and wont let me put this as being published on the 19th because it's "in the future", it's literally the 19th here wtf do they want from me

This sentence is just here to get the required letters lol


End file.
